Punish Me x
by CaptainRaydorxxx
Summary: Sister Jude gets a taste of her own medicine. WARNING: Contains spanking !


"Now get out of my office before I do you some serious damage" Sister Jude yelled at the unfortunate patient who was the latest to feel the sting of one of her canes. Once the door had shut, she sank back into her chair, not even bothering to put the cane away. She just left it lying on the desk where she could look at it. One of these day's one of those stupid people she has to look after is going to fight back, she thought to herself as she watched the minutes fly by on clock on the wall.

It was dark the next time she opened her eyes. Sister Jude stared with disbelief at the clock, hours had whizzed by and she had been sleeping. She stood meaning to leave when someone coughed. She looked in the direction the cough had come from. Monsignor Howard was sat casually on the end of her bed, reading one of the romance novels she had stored away. She blushed when she realised what he was reading. He put the book down slowly, secretly enjoying the fact that he had found a way of making her blush, liking the way the colour crept into her cheeks and disappeared down the neck of her robe.

"Well Sister, I can most certainly say that I didn't have you as a romance reader" he commented standing slowly. He had walked in earlier that afternoon meaning to ask her about one of the patients when he had found her asleep at her desk with one of her many canes just lying on the desk. He had taken the cane and got to sit on the bed when he found the book about to fall off the bed. He had sat reading it all the while keeping one eye on Sister Jude in case she woke up.

Only once he had fully stood up did Sister Jude notice the cane in his other hand. She took a step towards with her hand outstretched.

"I can put that away Father" she said waiting for him to hand it over. When he said nothing she took another step and reached out to take it. He snatched her arm away from the cane and pulled her close to him.

"You have spent so many years using this on our patients, I personally believe that you should know what it feels like" he whispered into her ear. He pulled her back over to the desk and leant her over it. She did her best to push against him but it was doing her no good. She briefly thought about making a run for the door but it was if he could read her mind.

"Really Sister, do you think I would make it that easy for you to leave" he whispered pulling her robe up. She gave in struggling because secretly she was really enjoying this. Ever since they had started working together, building up the Asylum, she had hidden her feelings from him not knowing how he would react. She had loved the quiet, peaceful but strong personality that he had but the sudden change to this forceful, domineering new him thrilled her. She hadn't been quite this excited in a long time.

"I do believe Sister, that you are enjoying this" he said as he revealed her lacy red underwear (she loved to wear red). He smiled and ran a hand over her ass, enjoying the fact that despite her age her body was in magnificent shape. He left the knickers on purely because he liked how they looked on her pale skin. He ran a hand over her rear before pushing the robe higher over her waist. He could feel her breathing change, with each minute it became more erratic largely due to his proximity to her bare flesh. He raised the cane and gently drew it along the length of her ass, before he raised it.

"Punish me Father for I have sinned" she giggled.

He waited, watching her catch her breath. When he brought it down against her suddenly although he expected a reaction he was delighted by the shriek that came out of her mouth and the little jump of her body. He ran a hand over the red line the cane had left, not hard enough to welt the skin, just hard to leave a mark.

This carried on, he would hit her with it, then he would soothe the skin, then he would hit her again. By the time he had finished the bottom of her back and her bum were sore and red and her breathing was completely out of control.

He turned her over and spun round so he was resting against the desk and she was in between his legs. Her eyes were bright and his name fell of her lips seductively. He pulled her close and ran his left hand down the side of her face.

"Well you seemed to enjoy that" he whispered, glad that he had locked the door earlier so that they wouldn't be interrupted. She nodded, still trying to catch her breath. She had punished many of her patients with a cane over the years but this was the first time one had ever touched her anywhere else other than her hand. She leant close to him, close enough to see the lust in his eyes and smell the cologne on his collar. He could see the same passion in her eyes as well as the fact that she was now staring at his mouth. He laughed and leant closer to her, so close that they could feel the others breath on their own faces. She pressed her lips against his gently, building up more pressure until his lips parted and he slid his tongue onto her lips. Her hands were now curled into his jacket and his had thrown her wimple and veil onto the ground and were now curled into her golden curls.

They stayed like that for mere minutes but to the two of them it felt like hours. When they finally broke apart for oxygen they stepped apart and re-arranged their clothing. As Monsignor Howard went to walk out the door he turned to see Sister Jude putting the cane back in its spot in the cupboard. She looked at him and smiled before saying,

"We can finish our chat tomorrow Father, who knows, I might need punishing again".


End file.
